Haec Animus Pusillus Emit
by nichelium
Summary: Dice wins big, and gets dragged to a host club. He doesn't know what "moderation" means.


"Come on, Dice, it'll be so fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on! You like guys, right?"

"Eh?" Dice responded, tugged along by the two women, "I guess I don't _dis_like 'em."

It wasn't unusual for Dice to get hangers-on after a big win, nor was it out of the ordinary for them to drag him away from further gambling to try to _befriend_ him. It was a little weird for them to be this pushy, but even that wasn't beyond his comprehension, the division battles having given him a strange sort of fame (among women, especially). Oh, well - wherever they were taking him, surely it'd be interesting. Might as well go along with it. What were these chicks gonna do, rob him?

That was how he ended up in a host club, maybe not being _physically_ robbed, but _absolutely _being taken for everything he had. And it was _great_. The drinking, the flattery, the attention, the atmosphere, maybe it wasn't quite as good as the thrill of gambling, but it definitely wasn't the worst way to lose it all again. Paying for those girls' drinks, eh, that was fine. He had plenty to share, right? They could _all _have a stupid fun night being entertained by cute guys.

Well, it was stupid fun until the cute guy entertaining him had to leave, and another guy came to take his place.

"Arisugawa?" An unfortunately familiar voice called to him. "How good to see you again. I'm so sorry my compatriot had to leave you here; I'll be sure to give you a lovely night." If Hifumi was at all displeased at having to entertain his enemy, he didn't show it.

"The hell," Dice delivered flatly. "Ain't there anyone else?" He glanced around the club, going so far as to lean out of his seat to see if _anyone_ in a suit looked like maybe they weren't busy.

"I'm afraid not." Hifumi sat down across from him and leaned forward, resting his head in his hand and looking Dice over. "You're quite handsome up close; I'm glad we've gotten this chance to meet outside of the battles." He gestured to the nearly empty glass on the table. "What've you been drinking tonight, dear?"

Dice knew he was in a host club and he was basically paying this guy to flirt with him, but now that it was _Hifumi_, who was, frankly, a weirdo, it felt _off_. This was someone who'd not only insulted his friend, but basically beaten the shit out of him in front of the whole country. And now he was here, looking way prettier than he had any right to look, complimenting him and calling him _dear_. "Cocktails," Dice answered, grabbing the latest of such drinks and finishing it off.

"How nice. Our bar staff are quite skilled, aren't they? But surely a high roller such as yourself knows that the real fun of a club like this is the _champagne call! _Don't you want everyone to know you've hit it big?" Hifumi gestured widely, but not inelegantly, as he spoke. His eyes sparkled.

"Then get some fuckin' champagne out here!" Dice said before he even knew what he was saying. He _may_ have been under the influence of the cocktails (but not Hifumi's influence, definitely).

Hifumi shouted for the champagne, and the club became a whirlwind. In a frenzy of music and people, the bottle was brought out, other hosts surrounded them, and Dice was told to drink. He spilled more on himself than was probably acceptable, but Hifumi was there with a napkin to wipe it away before he took a drink himself. He was more practiced, licking just a few stray drops off his lips as he handed the bottle off. Watching him almost distracted Dice from the celebration going on around them.

The bottle was passed between the other hosts, each of them taking a drink and handing it to the next with cheers and singing. When the crowd dispersed, there was still just enough champagne left for Hifumi to pour himself and Dice another glass each. Any of Dice's previous reservations were long forgotten in the haze of excitement and alcohol. The conversation as they drank was animated, neither of them a quiet person.

"Hey," Dice suddenly stopped mid-story, "you wanna come do somethin' with me after this?"

Without missing a beat, Hifumi responded, "why don't we have a few more drinks, and then we'll see?"

Dice agreed, and the night flew by with more drinking, more talking, and definitely more drinking. The girls he'd come in with were long gone, so when Hifumi's shift ended, Dice settled up and followed him out. "So? Gonna take me up on my offer? Go get some food or something?"

Hifumi hummed in thought for just a moment, but quickly smiled and said, "Sure! I just don't want to stay out too much later."

Dice pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! Got any suggestions for where to go?"

He started walking down the street, pointing ahead. "There's an oden cart that should still be open in the park over this way."

"Oden? I figured your tastes were way more expensive," Dice teased, following along behind him.

"My tastes are expensive when the expense goes back to my paycheck."

Dice just laughed.

The conversation didn't flow as smoothly without Hifumi making the extra effort he had at work, but it was alright. Dice wasn't exactly a scintillating conversation partner in the state _he _was in, either.

The oden from the stand was cheap but filling. Dice patted down his pockets to find some cash to pay. After he'd handed it over, he suddenly said, "that's it! I'm done!"

Hifumi looked at him. "Eh?"

"I'm all outta money." Dice grinned and folded out his pockets, showing off their emptiness. "Spent it all at your club! Nothin' left!"

Hifumi finally, after spending an entire night the picture of perfection, lost his composure. "_Eh?_" he repeated. "Like… you're totally broke now!?"

"That's how it goes!" Dice laughed. "Oh well. That was a fun night. Hey, can I ask a favour?"

Hifumi hesitantly nodded.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?"

* * *

"I flirted him out of house and home, Doppo!" Hifumi shouted, clapping his hands over his mouth when he realized just how loudly he'd spoken. He looked over at the couch to see their guest still sleeping soundly, snoring cutely. Quieter, he continued, "he spent _literally all his money_ at the club. I couldn't just drop him and leave him on the street. This is the least I could do!"

"People spend boatloads of money on you all the time," Doppo said between mouthfuls of breakfast. "What difference does it make that this one's- that this one's _exceptionally stupid?_"

Hifumi groaned. "I don't know, because we know him! Because he was fun to be with! Because his division leader is kinda scary! Because…"

Doppo glanced at their _guest_, and Hifumi followed his gaze, noticing how Dice's shirt was riding up to reveal his abs. "Because you think he's hot?"

"_Yes_, he's _hot_, just look at him, that's _obvious_," Hifumi babbled, "but it's not why I let him stay!" ...Though it might've been a _factor_. Seeing Dice up close, sans jacket, had revealed that he was more than a little hunky; not _all _Hifumi's flirting last night had been unstoppable host-mode nonsense.

Doppo stared, saying nothing, and Hifumi gave a pleading look in return. He sighed, cleared away his breakfast dishes, and said: "I guess I don't really care that you brought him here, as long as he's gone by the time I get home from work."

"Of course, of course! Thank you!" Hifumi bounced out of his seat to hug Doppo before he left. "Have a good day at work. I love you."

Doppo mumbled something that might've been_ "I love you, too"_ and left.

Normally, Hifumi would go back to bed for a little longer after seeing Doppo off in the morning. Today, though, he didn't want to leave Dice to wake up alone. It was another hour before that happened.

Dice was groggy when he woke, muttering to himself something about winning and drinking and losing. Must've been recalling last night.

"Dice," Hifumi called from the kitchen, "there's breakfast if you want some! It's kinda cold though, sorry!"

At the mention of food, Dice stumbled to the kitchen as fast as his hangover allowed. "Thanks so much," he said before chowing down.

Hifumi beamed. "I'll put on some fresh coffee, too."

"That'd be amazing," Dice said, mouth full, words barely understandable.

Hifumi offhandedly wondered how someone who ate the way Dice did could look as _good _as he did.

"I dunno. Genetics, I guess," Dice said, and Hifumi realized he'd been wondering out loud. Whoops. Dice didn't seem to care, moving right along and asking, "can I use your shower?"

"Sure, just let me set out a fresh towel!" Hifumi left the kitchen to make sure the bathroom was presentable, that the soap he didn't mind Dice using was out and the products he'd rather he didn't were tucked away, and that a towel was set on the counter. When he got back, the coffee was ready, so he poured them each a cup.

Dice loaded his up with cream and sugar, and Hifumi did the same. "I'll get out of your hair after I'm washed up," he said. "I think my shirt's gonna smell like champagne forever, though."

Hifumi giggled. "It'll remind you to go back next time you win again! You were my biggest spender in months, yunno? Although… you didn't have to spend _all_ your money there."

"What's the point of winning if I don't do something fun with it? And last night was _fun!_ But I don't think I'll be back."

"Huh? " Was his host mode not enough for Dice? Hifumi'd enjoyed the time together, but… "Didn't you like being with me?"

"'Course I did! But now that I know what it's like, it's less exciting to go back again."

"Oh." He couldn't help but feel a little dejected.

Dice surprised him by taking Hifumi's hand and holding tight. "So next time I've got winnings to spend, let's forget the host club, and do something just you and me!" He smiled wide. "Yeah?"

He was shocked for a second, but Hifumi returned the smile and squeezed his hand back. "Yeah!"


End file.
